


But these days, i don't even know myself, no

by Revantio



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, But why are there no fusion????, Gen, I see elemental nations, The avatar and Naruto fusion nobody asked for, Then is see Naruto, This Is Crack Treated Seriously, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revantio/pseuds/Revantio
Summary: Or how to be an Avatar without prior knowledge or experience. At least Naruto is trying, even though he doesn't even know what he's doing most of the time. Good news is, his Team is with him, and they are ready to take the world.[Avatar: The Last Airbender and Naruto fusion nobody asked for.Title Credit to Louis Tomlinson ft. Bebe Rexa - Back to You.]





	But these days, i don't even know myself, no

Sakura doesn’t exactly remember when everything suddenly went downhill.

Maybe it started when the Third Fire Lord deceased. Or maybe it was when Danzo Shimura ascended to be the Fifth Fire Lord. Judging from the many, many distrustful glances around Clan Heirs around her, Sakura decided, it’s the latter.

(Shikamaru had never looked so grim before, and Ino-pig had never been so serious as she talked with hush-hush voice to the shadow-bender. Neji looked mildly disturbed, while Hinata simply looked worried. Sasuke, that usually-expressionless team-mate of her, however, looked downright pissed almost every day, it made his brooding more pronounced than ever.

Sakura prided herself for her observation skill—at least, if it comes to his team, his boys—and her brain. She was not as smart as a Nara, or Kakashi- _sensei_ , but she can keep his boys in line and she is the better scout between the three of them.  And she was sure—pretty sure the entire Konoha has gone dim over the first months of Fire Lord Danzo’s reign.)

But maybe, everything really took a turn when the Fifth Fire Lord declared war to other Elemental Nations. Propaganda was spread—and those propaganda sound so convincing, too. Many civilians believed that this war is to ‘spread goodness of Fire Nation over the world.’ All those bullshits about Fire Nation being the most superior and by war _, we could spread our technology and bring prosperity over the world._ They are scarily convincing, and if not for Kakashi- _sensei_ ’s grim eyes and slow, careful lecture about the horrors of war, Team 7 might have signed themselves to be front-line soldier.

Actually, Sakura still doesn’t know how, but Kakashi- _sensei_ somehow managed to sneak away their forms to join the war—they should’ve, though, what with Danzo very clearly _ordered_ every _Chuunin_ and _Jounin_ to submit their forms. And Team 7, a three-man cell _Chuunin_ team, was notorious for their high clearance of missions under _Jounin_ Kakashi’s lead. Their _sensei_ is magical that way, sometimes.

Now, however, she and her boys are standing in the Academy grounds—lining up like good benders they are. Danzo is looking for the Avatar; which current reincarnation is in the Fire Nation, surely. And all registered Konoha benders should undergo this elemental test, to find the Avatar. Naruto looked extremely bored as he kept flicking fire on his fingertips—both of his hands’s fingertips; blue and red fire—on and off. Sasuke in front of him stared at a wall, unmoving, looking just as bored as Naruto is.

Sakura herself? The pinkette shifted from one foot to another. She can’t get rid of this feeling—that something is going to get very wrong _soon_. And Sakura was usually right.

All too soon, it was Sasuke’s turn.

The pink-haired _Chuunin_ watched, as the examiner shoved a big bowl of peebles in front of Sasuke. Nothing happened—and the bowl of pebbles was switched to a bowl of water, and lastly, a bowl of flaming charcoal. Of course, the fire turned blue and rose up, then down, following the Uchiha’s breath. The examiner, apparently satisfied, let Sasuke walked away from the examination table.

It was when Naruto stepped to the examination table, she and Sasuke traded a glance. So Sasuke sensed something will go wrong, too. Good.

The bowl of pebbles was pushed right in from of Naruto Uzumaki and—

(The room was holding their breaths.

Sakura was holding her breath, at least. Sasuke widened his eyes almost comically—and Naruto is not any better either. His blue eyes widened, and he was gaping like a fish. Or like someone who was slapped by a fish.)

—the pebbles moved; no, the accurate description would be vibrated. It vibrated against each other, threatening to float.

The examiner finally snapped his attention back, staring to the blonde so intensely it makes Sakura’s skin crawl, and carefully, slowly, pushed the bowl of pebbles to switch with the bowl of water.

 _Shit_ , Sakura wanted to scream, or she wanted to strangle-choke his idiotic, blond teammate. Or maybe doing both at the same time because—the water abruptly floats up; like it was a weightless bubble instead of a blob of water which shouldn’t defy gravity and floats on its own. _Avatar_ , her smart mind supplied, _Naruto is the Avatar._

 _(_ Somehow, that little statement in her head sounded like an omen.)

And as her emerald eyes looked at the coal of fire lit up high in front of her pale-faced teammate, Sakura thinks, _what does Danzo want with the Avatar?_

The two guards (nameless, emotionless) on the door moved, just as Sasuke and Sakura made eye-contact.

They didn’t need words to agree on this.

Sakura spun around, caught a guard with her flaming fist right on his chest and he was sent flying backwards, to crash the Academy’s gate and beyond. The line of _Chuunin_ behind them dispersed with shouts and yells but Sakura could care less. She let a wave of fire passed her as she spun around and ran forward—ducked right, left, deflected a _kunai_ with her own—a jump and she sent a wave of her own fire to the guard, kicking it down with her feet. She heard a thump and it was enough to know she succeeded.

She glanced to his boys—Sasuke easily slashed another ninja with his flaming-blue _katana_ , and Naruto was just done punching fire out to the examiner’s head.

As one, the three of them ran out of the Academy, and Sakura’s patience was officially snapped as she sensed more and more Benders are hot on their tails. She jumped from a ball of fire aimed at her head, and landed a kick to the one who was responsible for that away—to crash straight through the other chasing Ninja-benders.

It was when Sakura finally ran beside Naruto that she bonked the blonde’s head, “WHY DON’T YOU TELL US IF YOU ARE THE AVATAR?!”

“OW, SAKURA-CHAN! MY HAIR IS SMOKING! IT’S BURNING--!”

“ANSWER THE QUESTION, YOU IDIOT!”

From her peripheral vision, she saw Sasuke threw a set of explosive _kunai_ backwards, summersaulted away from waves of red fire at his way, and sent back his own blue fire to their pursuers, which detonates the bombs away. If he looked like a long suffering, brooding shit, who was looking at the sky like he’s asking for immense patience, Sakura could care less.

“I-I honestly don’t know—ttebayo. I—“ They broke apart to get away from explosive kunais flying at their head—Naruto twirled in the air to maneuver around _kunai_ and wires thrown his way and blew a torrent of fire from his mouth. A flaming tree collapsed, which hopefully will slow their way. Shouting, he continued his conversation, “I THINK I AIR-BEND SINCE TEN BUT I’M NOT—“

“YOU CAN AIR-BEND SINCE TEN?!”

Sakura _screeched_ , and it was with a healthy dose of dread that both Naruto and Sasuke flee from their pink-haired teammate. Also because there are barrages of _kunai_ raining down their way.

“ _SHANNARO_!”

Both boys watched, with no small amount of horror and amazement, at how Sakura punched a flaming hole down on Konoha’s road, and sending debris and flames to the air—definitely stalling their pursuers more. Sasuke and Naruto ran pass the female then, taking down ambushes left and right with quick precision; a barrage of fire there, a slash here—and Benders were falling down left and right in their wake.

Sakura stopped right in front of the village’s gate; her boys joining her not a second after. She would definitely lash out and tear Naruto a new one for keeping secret this big to her and Team 7 (she sure as hell Kakashi- _sensei_ doesn’t know, too), if not for a barricade of benders in front of the gate. She gritted her teeth and shifted to a fighting stance. Sasuke flanking her left and Naruto on her right side. She could hear sound of feet dropping down and by how Sasuke shifted his _katana_ slightly, she knew they are surrounded.

They took a collective step front.

Team 7 shifted their feet back—Naruto’s hand brushed Sakura’s shoulder, so is Sasuke’s.

They might use ‘Tactical Teamwok no. 6’ to get out of this situation, but the chance is low with this many people, and Sasuke will need time to charge his lightining. Let alone _multiple_ lightning.

 _Shit_.

“Cover me.” His blue fire on his _katana_ dimmed as Sasuke whispered for only his two teammates to hear. So Sasuke has the same conclusion too.

That will be hard, and there’s big chance they will be overwhelmed before Sasuke could shoot his first lightning but—Team 7 was notorious for _always being in a pinch and pulled miracle out of their asses_ anyway, at least according to Shikamaru—Naruto shoot forward nonetheless, and Sakura threw her explosive ammunition to the opposite direction.

The battle moved for 3 seconds before lightning strike down, forcing their enemies’s formation to give away. Naruto and Sakura ducked just in time,  as well as a puzzled Sasuke. But the second lightning struck, scattering their enemies more and they could see their _Jounin_ _sensei_ up on a nearby roof, hands stretched and fingers posed with crackle of electricity. Team 7 had no time to celebrate, however, as Kakashi jumped down behind them and they quickly ran out of the gate.

Sakura, realizing their _sensei_ did not follow them, stopped. As well as Naruto and Sasuke.

“Kakashi-sensei?”

She has an idea why their _jounin sensei_ stopped and stood in front of the gate, but she doesn’t want to think about it.

They saw the cyclop eye-smile to them. “Go on, my cute little students. Don’t worry about me.”

“But, they will capture you! They caught you help us, they will throw you to prison!” Naruto said what is obvious—something that their _sensei_ is aware from the second he charged his first lightning strike.

Sasuke shifted his weight to another foot, “ _Dobe_. Let’s go.”

Of course, the blond whirled furiously to the Uchiha, “What did you say, _teme_?! You—“

“Naruto.” Sakura’s grim voice cut his outburst, “Sasuke is right. If anyone can hold them of for us to run far enough, it will be Kakashi- _sensei_.”

“But—“

Green eyes looked at his blue eyes—and Naruto could see how their female teammate’s eyes flashed in worry and hurt; as the thought of leaving their _sensei_ alone is unbearable for her. But Sakura-chan continued, with grim determination in her eyes,

“Furthermore, Kakashi-sensei will be interrogated, and those time will be enough for us to seek shelter in another village.”

“Hn.”

Kakashi Hatake stepped in front of them, and Sakura felt a gloved-hand on her right shoulder, “you are always the brilliant one, Sakura.” Kakashi- _sensei_ said, an eye-smile which made her eyes water, “please keep the idiots in line, yes?”

Ignoring Naruto’s indignant “Hey!” and Sasuke’s glare, Sakura grinned, and nodded, “Of course, _sensei_. I can't leave them alone. They will be useless without me.”

His hand fell from Sakura’s shoulder and he looked at Sasuke, then, “practice your lightning. It’s sill rough around the edges.”

“Hn.”

“Your brother will be proud of you.”

Sasuke faltered for a brief second—no doubt thinking how his family will fare and how his brother will be with him as fugitive and running around in the middle of the war—then he felt a gloved hand ruffled his spiky ebony hair and he scowled to Kakashi’s eye-smile.

Last, the _jounin_ messes up Naruto’s hair, which earned an indignant squeak from the blond.

“What—“

“I thought Team 7’s usual antics is enough to stress me out, but with this, _you_ are driving me to early grave, Naruto.”

Sasuke smirked and Sakura snickered, to Naruto’s heated glare. The blond Avatar fixed his messed up hair as soon as Kakashi’s hand fell.

“To master four elements, you need patience.” But Kakashi’s tone which turned serious snapped the Team’s attention to him. Intent blue eyes looked at Kakashi’s grey one, and the _jounin_ continues, “it will not be easy, especially in this time of war. But i found hardship has always been your strong point, Naruto. I believe you can do it.”

The blond beamed to the praise.

“Remember, wherever you go, you are always be Team 7. Team Kakashi. Take care and support each other, for those who broke the rules are trash—“

“—but those who abandoned their comrades are worse than trash.”

Team 7 repeated it as one, and as Kakashi eye-smiled to each one of them, Sakura smiled, Sasuke smirked, and Naruto grinned.

“Then i believe you are ready to face the world.” Kakashi cheerfully said. “And my time is running out.”

True to his word, Kakashi- _sensei’s_ traps (when did he lay them?) are starting to fail with overwhelming numbers of benders who chased them.

“Until we meet again, my cute little students!”

And as their sensei poof-ed to a smoke, Team 7 jumped up, jumping from one tree to another.

 

* * *

 

“ _Dobe_ ,” Sasuke broke the silence between them, his voice rang firm int he middle of the night, despite the cracking noises of wood consumed by bonfire in front of them. “You are the Avatar.” Beady black eyes tared straight at Naruto’s sapphire blue, and the blond shrugged, almost uneasily.

“Yeah, i guess i am.”

“You guess?”

A click of tongue, and Sakura knew before it happens that Naruto is about to yell insults at the Uchiha so, she swiftly cut, “Boys.”

Her gloved fingers intertwined on her lap; the fire in front of them changed color to red and dark orange (her fire’s color) as it flickered and grew larger. A clear warning from the pinkette.

As soon as both boys looked away from each other, she continued, “Air or Earth, pick one.”

“Danzo is waging war to every nations.” Sasuke deadpanned. Sakura gave him a blank stare, saying ‘i know, shut up’ but to spite her he countinue anyway, “we are Firebenders.”

Annoyed, she frowned. “We have no other choice, Sasuke. Danzo is hunting us. And i don’t want to meet his pet siblings. Especially these times, when it’s not a spar.”

Naruto involuntarily shuddered as he imagined the ‘pet sibling’; Shin and Sai, with their respective blue and red fire which could take shapes as animals who could move, even firebend on its own. Even Sasuke with his blue fire was having a hard time keeping up with them.

“Also,” Sakura chided, “Naruto has to learn how to bend four elements. It’s his fate as the Avatar.”

Again silence reigned on the clearing; nothing but occasional crickets, owl, and cracking wood in front of them.

"Do you... you think i can do it in time?"

“Dobe, are you that stupid to forget Kakashi-sensei’s words to you?” Sasuke drawled.

Sakura’s gloved hand playfully punched Sasuke’s hand beside her, ignoring Naruto’s growl to the Uchiha and the rising fire.

“Of course you can, Naruto. Kakashi- _sensei_ said so. I said so. We both are rarely wrong.” She replied, with a little hint of smugness in her voice. “Besides, you have us. If you do anything stupid, we could pull you out anytime.”

“Hn.”

From where he sat, Naruto observed how Sasuke’s lips twitched to a very very subtle yet smug smirk, and how Sakura slowly curved an encouraging smile to him.  Naruto grinned then, because they are absolutely right; this is Team 7, his teammates, and even if the world is against them, Naruto know they will always be with him.

“Oh, I know!” The blond perked up, “let’s go surfing in whirlpool!”

Sakura’s eyebrow twitched. The blond doesn’t see that firelaced fist coming, really.

“Whirlpool is one of the Water Tribe, you idiot! Ideally, following the circle, we need to get you master airbend or waterbend first! Then earthbend, but Danzo is already attacking Water Nation so it’s risky to go to Whirlpool!” She yelled, which made Naruto wince, “so Iwa or Kumo, you dumbass!”

“Suna.”

A collective blink of eyes from the blond and the pinkette to their emo teammate.

“We need supplies, I say we go to Suna first.” Sasuke repeated flatly.

Naruto’s blue eyes sparkled despite the dark night, “Gaara!”

.

.

.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Because i don't have any intention to continue this any longer. Because i haven't think of the plot carefully. Pointers:
> 
> 1\. The Uchiha massacre didn't happen  
> 2\. Bijuus still exist as spirits (like Tui and La)  
> 3\. Benders are Ninjas. In this AU, everyone has chakra, but not all have bender chakra. Every-chakra has their own element which makes people benders. With perfect control, someone can separate their elemental-chakra and their basic chakra; the basic chakra used for healing and for enhanched strength  
> 4\. Just because someone live in the Fire Nation, doesn't mean everyone bends Fire.  
> 5\. Clan Kekkei Genkai still exists; in few case, they create a unique family trait bender; like Naras. This means Sasuke still can use Sharingan, and eventually, Amaterasu.
> 
> You know, i haven't think of a lot... ask me questions and i will try to answer it as best as i can with short drabbles!


End file.
